Solving You Riddle
by LuvUrIris
Summary: A forbidden love story .He is not supposed to feel love born under the influence of a love portion,but there are exceptions to every rule and she is his only exception she wants to do is save her sister,but things get complicated when when the only way to save is to deal with the devil himself.-Extended summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Extended Summary**

 _A Tom Riddle love story_

 _He is not supposed to feel love born under the influence of a love portion,but there are exceptions to every rule and she is his only exception._

 _All she wants to do is save her sister,but things get complicated when when the only way to save is to become friends with the devil..._

 _with a thousand lives on the line and heartbreaking choices to make_

 _now that it will be her at stake,what's the decision she'll take_

 _Falling for him was like falling into hell_

 _So Easy_

 _So Tempting_

 _Loving him was equally hard like attaining heaven_

 _So Impossible_

 _So Belittling_

 _And so I fell into the deep pits of those crimson eyes though I hated the man he became I was still in love with the boy that hid inside._

 _Somewhere inside the shell of that repelling monster was a person the world couldn't see._

 _the one I lost the one who conquered me..._

 _Our love story was written in tears and blood with the thorns of death and the ink of love,_

 _we both hid from each other with secrets and stories and myths and legends_

 _Yet we were completely bare in front of the other; still fooling ourselves as we fooled the other_

 _*she liked solving riddles his was the only one she could not solve*_

 ** _When They Meet_**

 _What are we...?_

 _What were we...?_

 _What will we be...?_

 _It does not matter anymore_

 _But it never mattered more._

 ** _Elizabeth Skylark_**

A girl with chocolate brown eyes and light brown hair .

Everybody loves her .She's the Slytherin Princess,guys want her ,girls want to be like and teacher's favorite. Also a prefect.

Cute, Crazy and Kind. Family means everything to her and she will do anything for those she loves. She has friends of every kind marking her as one with a versatile nature.

A Strong Dominatrix with a guilty conscience.

Hogwarts house: Slytherin

Quote ~ Live beautifully,Dream passionately,Love completely.

 ** _Tom Marvolo Riddle_**

A guy with black hair and dark eyes .

Top of every class ,handsome,extremely charming and a Dark the Malfoys or Blacks may be the prince's of Slytherin. We all know who is the king.

Hogwarts house: Slytherin

Quote; Mastering others is strength,mastering yourself is true power.

I was here back again,it's hard to believe how you can admire Hogwarts even after a really long journey from London.

I missed this place so much ,the carriage ride with the Thestrals the enchanted ceiling,the sorting ceremony and of course no injustice being done to the mouth watering food.

I had tried to take my journey alone as even though I was one of the most popular and social person but I liked some lone time but this ended as soon as I entered the Great Hall.

I spot Olivia Lovegood and Albert Goodwin coming towards me they are the closest I have got for what People call best friends others are just a pathetic bunch of losers who come towards me only because I belong to one of the most prominent pureblood family. I also happen to have my fair share of admirers even though I don't date .Much reason of competition to some a challenge to others.

"Hello guys how are you its been so long since I last met you"

"We are all good what about you"Albert replied .

However before I could tell him about my latest conquest the Riddle Book I bought this summer Olivia squealed.

"WOW,You are the prefect."

I beamed at her.

"I know, I was so happy and so was Isabelle,she even invited her friends over to one of those exclusive parties she holds,mum and dad were proud and they got me the Scramegours Riddle Book I've been pining for since the last year"

"Pining for Riddle, not an uncommon phrase" joked Olivia

"Oh, shut up"

"Do you know that even Riddle has become a prefect"

"Wow I'm surprised" I say sarcastically, that was the most obvious thing in the world since magic.

He looks good ,is charming and all that; but if you are smart (which I am obviously) enough you will see all of it is a carefully crafted mask: he is not the worst better than being stuck with Aaron that guy doesn't speak a word always into his books,irritating really.

It was after dinner while I was with my friends bidding my farewell so that I could guide the first years properly to the common room when I heard this beautifully disgusting voice causing me to turn around.

"How are you Elizabeth ?"

"I am off course better than you "

I must have forgotten to mention but Riddle and I have been waging a verbal war against each other since forever and it's become a habit,I would be surprised if we didn't fight the fact that we always have something to say to each other is extremely entertaining,many times people (who have nothing better to do with their lives) make bets on the matter.

That did catch him off guard and it might have been a trick of light but for one moment I saw his face fall and so I gave him my beautiful- I -got- u -smirk.

" I believe we need to let the first years to their dormitory or have you forgotten that you are a prefect and you have to know what I perfectly understand ,your ant sized brain might not remember it"

"At least I have got one unlike some people ". He must have heard me but choose to ignore and went after the first giving them the general instructions.

After guiding the first years I was tired and I slept as soon as I hit the bed.

 **AN that witches and wizards is the first chapter in the history of many to come(i have written a few unedited to publish soon)Ratings and Reviews are appreciated. I'm sure they'll make my day or week the first few responders get included as character just tell me the house u wanna be in also English is not my first language so there will be mistakes. Thanks for checking my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up earlier than sun was rising ,the colour of the sky turning from light blue to orange to pink and to matter how many times I have seen the sunrise it always takes my breath away.

I get ready for the day ahead and put my prefect badge carefully which reminds me of the meeting I have with the head boy and girl after dinner the next day.

As I enter the great hall I get some Hi's and hello's from different people and make some small talk and pleasant conversations which enlightened minds,by the time I am finally able to sit both Albert and Olivia sit next to me and we are handed our timetables and compare them.

My first class of the day is DADA.

"Exactly what I will be needing if I have to do patrols with Riddle"I tell Olivia who gives a short giggle.

And I might just be imagining it but I see the corners of Riddle's mouth twitch ever so slightly who isn't sitting far from us with his ...friends.

I reach the class and as professor enters I sit next to tells us about wand movements of a few spells and announces a duel based on our performances .

While going to the next class I check the notice board and realize that tonight I will be patrolling with Riddle.

"Ugh"

"What happened Elli " Olivia asks me.

"I knew I would have to patrol but so soon and with Riddle "

"Many girls would kill to be in your place "said a smooth voice behind me which belonged to none other than the infamous Tom Riddle.

"You should know Riddle that I am not just any other girl"

"Of course you are not just any other girl,Who knows better than the way See you tonight." He winked at me that #%*

Apparently I was not the only one who noticed.

Since Melanie Parker came up to me.

"Stay away from Tom. He is mine. Only mine."

"Listen do yourself a favor and keep him away from he doesn't instigate me I stay away from him otherwise..."

At that she started laughing like a maniac

"You will fight him...hahahaha.."

It was so weird so before I lost my sanity and did some thing I would later regret Ole took me to our next class or rather dragged me. You are a prefect she reminded me justifying her actions.

"Hey Beautiful"I heard Reece say while I was going towards the Great Hall for Lunch.

"What is it now Reece"

Did I mention about Reece.

No.

So here goes nothing ...

Fleamont Richards"Reece"Potter is a Gryffindor .

He plays in the Quidditch .The biggest Chaser of both balls and girls and a Prefect.

"I'm invisible"

"No you aren't Reece"

"Can you see me?"

"Yes"

"How about tonight."he says with a suggestive wiggle of eyebrows.

Before I could say anything Olivia replies for me.

"Nope not tonight she's going with Riddle"

At this his face falls and I see a tiny bit of fear or disappointment,can't decide because as quickly as it comes it disappears without further thought I head to the great hall with a complaining stomach.

I reach the common room to start my first patrol of the year and find Riddle waiting for I reach him he asks me.

"Would you like to do this with me or without me."

"Lets do it together tonight shall we.."

"As you wish,this gentleman here will willingly help a damsel in distress"

"You are anything but gentle"I reply.

"And what makes you think so"he asks me

"Look I might not be a Ravenclaw but I sure know that some how everyone is scared of you"

"What about you ,are you not scared of me."

"I don't know really ,and I don't know why I'm discussing this with you."

For a few moments we are both me being me I can't really stand silence even when I'm alone I like hearing sounds such as birds chirping,slow sweet lullaby like songs or just my heart beating.

"Do you have any Friends ?"I blurt out

"What ?"clearly taken aback.

"Everybody surrounds you but you don't speak to them you never laugh and when you speak they hear what you have to say with admiration or sometimes with more like your their leader"

He didn't say anything and I didn't want to violate his personal space.I had said much more than it was needed .We ended our patrol and I was about to leave.

"Would you like to go to the Astronomy Tower with me as we both have our books"

"Sure" I replied.

As I entered the tower I saw someone was already there,getting closer I realized it was Reece and moved forward to greet him but before I could say anything the professor entered.

"Settle down class,today we are going to do a group activity or a duo pair up with your the person to your right ."

Since Reece was right next to me he was my partner.

The professor went on about how and what we were supposed to do.

"...The project is to be submitted next Thursday."

He told us.

We (ie me n reece) started doing the project.

While doing my planetary chart I asked Reece to pass me some sheets,he passed them but didn't say anything something about him was he finds ways to talk to me and keeps me entertained with his jokes.

After the class ended and he was leaving I caught his hand.

"What happened" he asked slightly irritated

"What happened to you"

"Nothing"

"Will you not leave me to my dorm it's really late and I don't want to go alone,you know not everyone is a brave Gryffindor like you" at this he smiled.

"Why not madam this Gryffindor is always at your service."

We were walking through the corridors and he was silent again ,as you already know I don't like silence

"What happened;don't say nothing please tell me"

"Can I ask you something ?"he asked me out of the blue.

"Yeah of course " I replied a little dazed

"Are you Dating Riddle?"

I could not stop laughing Me with must be insane.

"What's so funny?!"he said clearly irritated with my reply.

Seeing the expression on his face I started laughing finally replied.

"Nobody in there sane mind will date him and even if I lose my sanity I don't think I will be foolish enough to date him."

We had reached near the Slytherin Dorm.

"Oh...Ok then see you around."he said with a small smile and thought was absolutely amusing.

I smiled to myself thinking what he had said.

Me and Riddle.

Impossible

 **AN**

 **A(uthur):poor Elizabeth**

 **E(lizabeth):you mean rich Elizabeth**

 **Tom: She means she is going to wreck your life**

 **A: I might just wreck your life Tom**

 **Anyway Thanks for reading and I just noticed error in my story so sorry for that have a great Day and keep reading ,favourites and follows are always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when I was sitting with Olivia and Albert and having my breakfast when a familiar looking White Owl came and dropped a letter on my Lap.As soon as I saw it I realized who it was from.It was something I didn't wish to share with anyone.

"I forgot one of my books I will take it and come." I told them.

"Atleast have your breakfast."said Al.

I took the sandwich I was eating and went towards the lake.Nobody is there at this time of the day.

I sit down at the bench which is located in front of the lake.

As predicted there's nobody here.I'm alone.

I open the letter from my

Sister.Isabella.She is my best friend,my teacher,my inspiration ...my every thing.

Dear Elizabeth,

How have you been sweetheart.As for me I have been missing you since I last saw you.And I must complain that you haven't even bothered to write me yet.But I would not since I know you must be busy with your prefect duties.

I also wanted to inquire about you friends and wanted to ask you if you have found anyone significant in your life.Also this year mother and father have got a chance at organizing a holiday dance done every year by the most prominent pure blood family.

Their joy knew no bound when they were blessed with this privilege,also this year our parents have decided to do a theme party which will take place on the New Years Eve.I would like to know your feelings regarding this party, do suggest an appropriate theme.As we can't decide one yet.Different suggestions include "Kings and Queens in the Court","Forest"and "Masquerade"

Any how Mum and Father have been worried even though they don't tell me.They mustn't think of me as dense .I have been a little sick as you know already,at first it was just some headache's and slight Fever nothing major you see, but one day I started vomiting(with blood).The healer was summoned.She checked me alright and gave me a sad smile and went to our parents.I heard the healer; she was telling them I was suffering from Methia aslifisis and don't have much time.To tell the truth I don't mind dying really it's just I sometimes wonder what could have been if I were to live.I appreciate every moment I live now,the medicines are helping but I can feel the end coming it's looming over the horizon and thus I want you to come and visit the Manor this Cristmas.I want to dress my sister for the last time ,I want to see her and I want to talk to you as much as possible,do come to meet as there are things I need to pass on,so that you or anyone else doesn't forget me even though I'm sure you my dearest sister will never do so but still my heart won't be at rest until you know.

I will patiently await your arrival and don't let your studies be affected with this news.Don't fail me.I would also request you to stay silent about this to our parents as it might hurt them and we don't want to do that ,don't we sister.I hope you reply to me as soon as possible.

Your Lovely Sister

Isabella .

I read the last paragraph again and again ,last time I saw her she was having a fever nothing major or may be ...

How could I be so blind,Oh My God my sister how could I possibly live without her.This can't be happening.She can't die I wouldn't let her.

It was then I had decided I would do everything possible to save her no matter what it cost me.

Tomorrow was a holiday I will find all I can about the disease.She had to be saved.I didn't know how I was going to do it or what at that but I was not letting go of my Sister so easy.I would save her even if I had to fight death.

I had to go to the meeting with the head girl and boy I was rattled by the news but I wouldn't let it do any harm.If anything I will work hard.Do my duties.I will not fail her.

It was dinner after a hard day with lot of homework not mention my spirits weren't really high.Olivia had been asking me about myself.

I was going towards the Prefect's common room when I bumped into someone and before I could fall I felt strong some what muscular arms steady me.

"Watch where you're going Elizabeth" warned the familiar smooth voice of Tom Riddle

Why him of all people

"Sorry,I didn't mean to.."

"That's new,The Elizabeth Skylark saying sorry"

I could have given him like thousands of come backs but I wasn't in the mood.

So I simply shrugged and before he could say something else I walked towards Reece.

The meeting was pretty boring with the same rules and regulations ,point systems etc.

Then we were dismissed.

As I was leaving I heard Reece calling me and so I stop.

"Hey"

"Hi,What's wrong with you,you seem a little off"

"Nothing really I guess the pressure of OWLs"

By the look of his face I knew he didn't believe me but I was grateful he didn't push the subject.

Next morning I got up early,got ready and went to the library.I entered and greeted the librarian.

"Good Morning,Maam"

"Good Morning, Can I help you dear"

"Yes,please could you tell me where can I find information on the disease know as Methia aslifisis "

"I'm sorry dear but it is in the restricted section of the library."

"Oh...thank you Maam"

With that I left the library to where I was going to find my permit .

Slughorn.

 **And i know this chapter is kinda boring but important like the order of Phoenix .i will make the next chp better** **in case you are wondering about the sister's weird letter that is her character you'll know later. thanks for reading. and please review and favourite**


	4. Chapter 4

With my mind on my goal and a way to my destination ,I walked towards the potions classroom.  
"Professor "I knocked the door calling out to Professor Slughorn.  
"Yes dear child,come in,Oh! It's you brings you hear ?,Is it the homework?"  
"No sir not the homework I have done it already "  
"You always live up to my expectations,dear..So what brings you here?"  
"Well you see sir I want to be a healer in the future it seems to me like the perfect profession so many a times I read about things like healing potions ,while reading I came across a disease called Methia aslifis and I find it interesting ,I did find a book which covers it would you sign a slip for me as its in the restricted section of the library"

"Ofcourse Dear let me write you a note."

"Thank you Sir "

I took the signed slip from him and as soon as I was out of the door I released a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.  
As I came into the corridor I made a victory gesture and exclaimed  
"Yes!"  
Which was way out of character for me but I was a step ahead in somehow saving my sister that did count for something.  
And then I saw Albert looking at me like I was crazy.  
Maybe I was but then every body is one way or the other.  
"What?" I asked defensively  
"That Elizabeth is precisely my Question "  
The thing about Albert is he is way too serious ,he is a good guy once you know him but somebody needs to tell him that you only live once so live your life before its snatched away from you just Like it was from my sister.  
Back to reality.  
"Nothing just going to the library "  
"Can I join you."  
"Why not?"  
"Can we go towards the lake instead,that is if you don't mind,it would be a pity to waste such a beautiful day & I think we have a lot to talk about "  
He just nodded..

As predicted it was a beautiful day .I sit at a secluded spot under the oak tree which me,Olivia and Albert had found together in the first year  
The strategic advantage being you could see the world but it could not see you.  
"So..." I ask  
"Mom"  
"Is she sick again?"  
"Hmm..."  
All this while he didn't look at me he was just staring into nothingness.  
His mother has been sick for a long time as long as I have known him ie since we were small enough to not even know our names because our moms are best friends. His mother is sick not physically but more mentally ,she got a high fever when we were about seven and was bedridden we were not told anything but that she was sick.  
"Its not going,she's not getting any better,They are losing bloody getting worse and I can't even do any freaking thing about it."  
I catch his hand and rub it with my finger soothingly as if saying I'm here.  
"Hey,look at me its going to be alright don't worry we have the best healers working for her."  
"I know that but I ,I Feel so useless there she is... And I can't even do any thing to help."  
She was at the deaths didn't say it but I understood more than ever now that...  
"There's nothing you can do just hope that she gets fine and be strong for her and spend as much time possible with her"  
He just nodded.

I couldn't stand his gloomy mood so to lighten things up I changed the topic.  
"Well I have heard you my dear boy have a crush on Olivia"  
"No ,I don't "he said getting defensive on me.  
He should know it won't work on me of all people.  
"You know you can't lie to don't even !That even rhymed"  
"Well it definitely didn't .Trust you to be such a sing song when you yourself are generating such cat fights and cold wars"  
"Hey what did I do?! And you're just saying that to deny your feelings for Olivia"  
"Some one took my name"Said Olivia as she entered our hideout.  
"Speak of the devil and the devil appears"said none other than Albert  
"Funny coming from the devil himself" replied Olivia.  
The tension they create is so cute.. If I hadn't a death threat looming over I could have played Aphrodite for past time  
But alas it would be rather childish even if the young matchmaker in me fancies it.  
Right now I had better things to do and so being the arbitrator I am I intervened.  
"If you both are done with your antics of which I have had enough. whaever frenemy phase your going through I'm not wasting my precious time and going to a friendly reminder you both have to finish your potions,history of magic,DADA essays and assignments to be submitted tomorrow."  
"Dont you have to do them too."Olivia pointedly asks  
"As a matter of fact I've done all of them."  
"So we can copy them from you"says Albert  
"No I'm not giving you my hardwork for free,all rights and grades reserved"  
"Your so mean"whines Olivia  
"That my dear friends is your you better start doing it as if you do after you're done I might very generously point out your mistakes and help correct them because I'm thinking about going to Hogsmeade"I say.  
"Fine!"Albert huffs.

"So I bid farewell to you O fair maiden and brave soldier."

I say dramatically and leave.

So much for being Cliche as Olivia calls it.

Now come on wouldn't life be boring without a little sugar and a lot of spice cause a boring life is not very nice.

Okay so I'm a little bit too Cliche.

 **An; so what did you think please please review and thanks for all follows and faves**


	5. Chapter 5

I leave them both to do their own things cause ladies and gentlemen I have a sister to save.

After talking with Al I became more determined to save my sister if that was even possible.I walk towards my dorm and crash into someone who grabs me before I fall.I feel muscular arms steady me {guess who they belong to} I come back to my surroundings and see Tom in front of me.

I stand looking towards the ceiling as if asking god why him of all people.

"I understand I'm attractive but that doesn't mean you keep on running into me."he says

"Oh please don't flatter yourself"

"So why did it happen"

"I was zoned out."

He looked at me if I was a specimen from another planet ie like I was a lunatic.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what."

"Like I've grown horns instead of hair"I said

And then he did the last thing I ever expected him of all people to do.

He laughed.

Yeah the famous serious Tom Riddle laughed and for a moment he looked like he didn't have a care in the a fake laugh but a real hearty one for someone so heartless.

And for that moment he looked more handsome than he really was if that was possible.

Wow I thought he looked handsome way to go Elizabeth.

When he realized what happened he abruptly stopped.

"You should laugh more often."

"Huh?!"

"You look good when you do."

There I said it.

He looked into my eyes as if he was digging into my soul for answers and I felt naked in his gaze,its intensity was killing me.

"What"I say .

This breaks him from his daze and I run away from him before he is able to say anything to stop me or question me.

I sit in one of the abandoned class room reading the book .All I got from at reading for three hours is that the cure contains forbidden substances which are rarely found and hard to retrieve and only work at maximum stage one and slow degradation at two and don't work at stage book has made me more hopeless than ever am I supposed to save my sister.

I throw the book across the is when I hear a beautiful sad melody playing on the piano nearby.I leave the book and follow the sound of this heartbreaking sound and am amazed to find Tom playing it, completely mesmerized all I'm able to is stare at him.

"You can stop staring at me Elizabeth."

How does he know.

"I'm not staring I was just listening to a beautiful piece of music."

"So what do you think it was about."

"A broken heart."

"Care to elaborate."

"well I can only guess its a sad song composed by someone who though couldn't feel but did do so and got his heart broken,he composed this song to be a reminder of all the good and the bad experience he got out of it to remember till his death."

"Rather sentimental than practical"

"Music is not music if it doesn't have feelings"

"Fair enough,so what brought you here"he asked rather accusingly.

"I was just in the next room when I heard the piano and then I came here.I should get you later"

"Same"

I went towards the slytherin dormitory only to find Olivia and Albert sitting and completing their work.

"So how's it going"I ask

"Hopelessly stuck"replied Al

"Guys take a break lets go to the great hall and have lunch."

"Yeah I'm starving" said Olivia

We were sitting in the great hall and I was thinking about my sister when Olivia screams in my ears

"What?!"

"Earth to to earth"

"Stop bugging me Oli."

"What happened Eli you're zoning out a lot more and its not good .Tell me what's wrong"

"Me too"Al added

"Yeah him to."

"Its seriously nothing"

"now don't give me that no its nothing dude we are your friends ready to help you stand by your side or atleast comfort you"

I didn't say anything I couldn't I would break down if I did.

"I would tell you but it nothing major I'm kinda overworked nothing else"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mama bear"

"Then sleep or take rest don't go out today"

"Yes mama bear"

"Hey don't call me mama bear "

She was right though I really should rest and give myself a break.

"Okay I will do that.I've had my fill I'm going to sleep."

Even though I didn't even touch a single morsel.

As I exit the great hall I hear someone calling me so I stop.

"Hey Elizabeth how are you?"

"Sick "

"Let me drop you so that you don't doze off anywhere ."

"I'm just tired not faintish."

"You seem off."

"Reece I don't have much energy in me to talk ,so it will help me a lot that you keep that pretty mouth of yours shut,before I over exert myself and break it."

"Pretty mouth..hmm."

"Reece.."

"Okay I'll close this pretty mouth of mine"

I really didn't have energy left in me so I didn't say anything nor did I care anymore.

Instead of going to the slytherin dorm I find me and Reece going towards an old classroom.

"Where are we going?"

He opened the door.

"Suprise!" he said weakly that was new coming from a confident person like him ,but I guess the world is full of suprises and we are not what we seem to be.

"Really Reece"This was so sweet even for Reece.

The scene was soothing,there were magic trees,chirping birds clear blue sky and the edge of a the side of the fake lake there was a blanket set out and a picnic basket kept.

"Well I knew you are not really feeling well so I thought a lakeside picnic might cheer you 's nothing much."

"Its perfect."

"It is,I mean ofcourse it is I did it "his face broke out into a goofy grin.

We talked for a long and him.

We ate things from the picnic basket which he admited was made by the house elves of the hogwarts kitchen.

We were eating cheese sandwiches when a bit of sause got smeared at his face.

"Reece there's sauce near your mouth."

I told him handing him a napkin.

He just made it worse.

Boys can't do even a single thing right,so I took the napkin and helped him clean it.

It was mainly him talking and me was soothing and relaxing.I didn't even realize when I dozed off.

The next time I regained consciousness I was lying on my bed in the slytherin dorm.

Now how did that happen.I wasn't dreaming or was I.

 **AN what do you think is elizabeth really dreaming tell me what you think**


End file.
